smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Smurfs Season 11 (Expanded AU)
Season 11 'is part of the ''Expanded Animated Universe co-created by Esquilo30 and Numbuh 404, and features a collaboration of episode listings from multiple Wiki Users. Series Information After the conclusion of Season 10, which introduced new characters such as Karma, Hethera, Joey McCormick, and Falla, this season entails the adventures of a newly cursed Sir Johan as he becomes one of the greatest foes to the Smurfs. Under the control of Gargamel, he must overcome an internal battle of morality and pride if he has any chance of returning to the side of Good. Taking his place in the dynamic duo of the King's Court, Falla develops stronger ties with King Gerard and Princess Savina while also defending the Smurfs from the villainous trio's treacherous attempts to seek a better life from the dreary hovel. Meanwhile, Moxette becomes a progressively supportive character within this season, having been noticably popular in Season 10. Likewise, there is more light shed on former one-shot characters like Mystico and Ripple, as well as new Sprite species. A Watersprite meets a Firesprite, which is sure to stir up trouble, and an old friend of Ripple's returns to start anew from his jaunty past. Season Specials #Following the lack of proper acknowledgement to the Clockwork Smurfs in the previous season, ''Mechanical Hero'' is the first event to put the main focus onto them. When a mysterious "plague" claims countless individuals, the toy Smurfs are the only ones unaffected, and so they set out to save their living counterparts as well as every other creature in the land. #Smurfing Over Troubled Water, the second special, challenges the King's Court on their resourcefulness, endurance, and unity when the Game Master introduces a new, far deadlier game than Wizard's Chess. Without the help of Sir Johan, it is up to Falla and Peewit to save Princess Savina and defeat the Game Master, or die trying... #The first Holiday Special features one of the most joyous occasions of the year, bringing friends and family together to contribute to the spirit of giving. Without Johan, the holiday is colder than usual for the Smurfs, and their human friends seem to share this despondency. ''Crestfallen Christmas'' is the telling of the season through the eyes of the young villain whose heart, though shrouded in darkness, remains golden. #Bringing some new characters into the mix, ''Smurf Heroes: The Legendary Moon Medal'' offers intriguing plot developments following the rise of a gargoyle who kidnaps Moxette and threatens to be the downfall of the entire forest if his demands are not met. With little choice in the matter, Joey McCormick enlists the aid of a lone Gnome and his pet owl in order to save everyone. #The Season Finale is the last major event within Season 11. ''Take Back the Knight'' is Story Two of the RDK Storyline, the official conclusion to the "Year of Great Loss" as the Smurfs like to say. Johan is finally returned to the side of Good, but brings much more than a new outlook on life with him. This story is edgy and brimming with intrapersonal conflict, which is sure to captivate its audience, so don't miss it! Episode Listing This section is currently open to new episode listings: limited to 60, so act now! #Woeful Smurfs (coming soon) #Somebody Learns to Hide (coming soon) #Rising Flames (coming soon) #King Gerard's Birthday (coming soon) #Clockette's Upgrades (coming soon) #Smurfing a Goblin Hollow (coming soon) #When Fire and Water Collide (coming soon) #Peasant for a Day (coming soon) #Top Prankster: Brains Versus Moxie (coming soon) #King Gerard's Squire (coming soon) #The Princess and the Peewit (coming soon) #Smurfing One's Imagination (coming soon) #Dark Knight in Bright Moonlight (coming soon) #Tug-O-War Court Affairs (coming soon) #''Mechanical Hero'' -- Season Special (coming soon) #Sylke Hood (coming soon) #Josten's Dark Horse (coming soon) #A Gift for a Knight (coming soon) #The Unsmurfiest Prank Ever Pulled (coming soon) #Skipping Stones (coming soon) #Josten's Scar (coming soon) #''Smurfing Over Troubled Water'' -- Season Special (coming soon) #Mother Nature's (Re)Creation (coming soon) #Denisa's Birthday Wish (coming soon) #A New Squire (coming soon) #Reconciliation for the Wretched (coming soon) #Falla's Birthday (coming soon) #''Crestfallen Christmas'' -- Holiday Special (coming soon) #A Hovel is Not a Hospital (coming soon) #Spritely Matrimony (coming soon) #Return of the Weresmurf (coming soon) #Brainy's Essential Discovery (coming soon) #The Smurfs of Poetic Prose (coming soon) #The Blue Moon: Piximp's Choice (coming soon) #Attack of the Love-Struck Smurfs (coming soon) #''Smurf Heroes: The Legendary Moon Medal'' -- Season Special (coming soon) #Mind Over Smurf (coming soon) #Blue is the Moon Stone (coming soon) #Poet's Inspirational Imaginarium Experience (coming soon) #The Dragon of the Far Land (coming soon) #Backstage Smurfs (coming soon) #Brainy, Smurfette's True Love (coming soon) #Befallen Breckenridge (coming soon) #The Troubled Child (coming soon) '''Season Finale: ''Take Back the Knight ''(Story Two) (coming soon) Up Next *Season 12 Trivia *This Season was officially created by Numbuh 404 on March 21st, 2014. Category:Expanded Animated Universe stories Category:Open to Community